


A Fleeting Night With Kaoru: A Google Docs Fic by Kaoru With Annotations by Kokoro, Misaki, Kanon, and Hagumi

by arienai (pikestaff)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hello Happy World, Kaoru/Reader but NOT SERIOUS, POV First/Second Person, Semi-Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/pseuds/arienai
Summary: Kaoru learns that fanfics where a character is shipped with the reader exist.  She decides a.) that obviously she should write one where she ships the reader with herself, because who doesn't want to date her, and b.) that if she writes it in Google Docs, her friends can provide comments and suggestions.Based on me and my girlfriend having the realization that Kaoru would absolutely do this.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	A Fleeting Night With Kaoru: A Google Docs Fic by Kaoru With Annotations by Kokoro, Misaki, Kanon, and Hagumi

Hello, my little kittens! And welcome to a wonderful night with yours truly... Kaoru Seta. It is always such hard work being there for all my fans, but I have been informed that a way exists to bring joy to the hearts of all of you. And what better way is this, than writing a fanfiction that allows all of you to come on a date with me! Alas, this story cannot last forever, and so, it will come to an inevitable close. I am warning you all now, just in case there are some among you whose heart cannot take it. But think of our time together as something as ephemeral and fleeting as cherry blossoms. This is a beauty that cannot be taken from you. So please, carry this story in your heart wherever you go.

[Kokoro: wow!! great beginning Kaoru!!!!]

[Misaki: I'm not sure if that was all really necessary, but...]

You knock on my door. You're nervous, but you don't have to be, because you look truly wonderful. I have not yet laid eyes on you but I already know that you do. When I open the door, I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand. "Ah! What a gorgeous little kitten this is!" I exclaim. "And she has come all the way here to marvel at my beauty, while I marvel at hers... such a glorious moment."

[Hagumi: wait, who's at the door?]

[Kanon: um... I think it's whoever is reading the story]

I give you my hand, and you take it. "I will be your prince for the night!" I proclaim! You swoon at my words. Indeed, we are going to be a match to behold.  
  
First, I take you out to eat. We walk together arm-in-arm, and everyone stops to stare at us. Truly, they have never seen a sight such as this. They have never seen such a beautiful pair. You keep looking up at my hair and eyes. Perhaps you cannot quite believe that you are here with me tonight. But do believe it, my beautiful kitten! All I want is to make you happy. That is my goal as I take you on this date.

[Kokoro: Oooh, it's a date? How exciting!!]

[Misaki: ...yes, Kokoro. It's a date.]

[Hagumi: with who?]

[Kanon: um... remember earlier when I said it was whoever is reading the story... that's who.]

Soon, we arrive at the restaurant. I have chosen only the best for my princess. This is the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in the city, because you, my little kitten, deserve it. We go in, with your delicate hand on my arm. "Greetings," I tell the servers. "I've made a reservation in advance. You may know me. My name is Kaoru Seta, and this is my beautiful companion."

"Oh! Yes, right this way," the servers say. They lead us to our own private terrace on the roof. The night is filled with stars, but I find myself drawn to your eyes instead. For your eyes, my kitten, are brighter and more beautiful than any star. I tell you this and you blush. That only makes my affection for you even more fond.

[Hagumi: oh my gosh!!! this is so romantic!!]

[Kokoro: isn't it? Whoever will read this is very lucky! I wish I could read it!]

[Misaki: ...]

Finally our meal arrives. It is everything you could ever have possibly wanted. I know, because I checked beforehand to find out what your favorite food is in order to surprise you.

[Misaki: doesn't that seem a little creepy?]

You are so, so delighted! We eat together under the stars, and it's a magical moment that neither of us will ever forget. Afterwards, I order you dessert. And just as before, I found out your favorite dessert just so I could have it brought to you.

[Misaki: still kind of creepy...]

Finally, our meal is finished. I use my napkin to wipe your lips. I feel you tremble beneath my touch. This has been such a wonderful evening, but it has only just begun! Next, I take your hand and take you to the theater next door. We're here to watch a classic play - Romeo & Juliet. I have chosen this one on purpose, because it's like the two of us. I'm Romeo, and you're Juliet. We're star crossed lovers, if only for one night.

[Kanon: um, doesn't that play end in tragedy?]

[Misaki: yes it does, Kanon-san.]

Unfortunately, not every ending can be a happy one. This particular show ends with the tragic deaths of both Romeo and Juliet. But I wipe away your tears as you cling to me and remind you that it's a story about the fleetingness of life. It's a reminder that we need to make the best of it, just as I'm doing here with you tonight. After the show, I notice how beautiful you look among the crowd of theater-goers. Truly, I have been blessed with the most gorgeous companion this evening. There is none other who compares. We smile at each other, knowing that we've shared a truly perfect evening.

Finally, it's time to head home. You are so sad, my kitten! I take you to your door and the tears in your eyes are glistening. "Will we ever see each other again, Kaoru-san?" you ask.

And I kiss the back of your hand. "I will come and visit you in your dreams. I promise. And I will always live on in your heart." Then I spin, and my hair twirls. You have never seen or felt something so fleeting! You can hardly believe I'm real.

[Misaki: okay, okay, we get the picture.]

And with that, I am gone. Gone to find another little kitten who needs me. For you see, the world is full of kittens who need to be pampered. Kittens who need someone to show them just how special they are. And if I have done that for you, my darling? Then truly I have done my job. I have been put on this earth for one reason, and that reason is you.

[Misaki: ...and all the other "little kittens".]

And so, my beautiful one, our time is at an end. I do hope you have enjoyed this tale. I may not be with you in person, but if this story helped to fulfill your greatest dreams, then perhaps it will soothe your soul to know that we are together in spirit. Love always from your prince... Kaoru Seta.

In closing, I would like to extend a special thank you to my fellow artists and free spirits for helping me proofread this piece of art. To Kokoro Tsurumaki, Hagumi Kitazawa, Kanon Matusbara, and Misaki Okusawa, thank you all. My only regret is that Michelle could not join us here today.

[Misaki: ...right. Anyway, you probably don't need that last bit to be in the actual story, you know? You can leave it as a note or put it in the summary.]

[Kokoro: Kaoru, I thought this whole story was amazing! I felt like I was really there with you! But you're right, it's a real shame that Michelle isn't here to comment on it. I bet she has some fascinating things to say!]

[Hagumi: I'll bet she'll love to read it, though! So she can imagine herself going on a date with Kaoru, too!]

[Kanon: um...]

[Misaki: ...good grief.]

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my nonsense lmao
> 
> https://twitter.com/pikestaff


End file.
